A Tengu's Desire: Bow Down To Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sequel to "Teach Me How to Feel Good". Helena wants to end this madness once and for all. But when she gets captured, will she fall into pleasure from Nyotengu? Last Installment.


**A Tengu's Desire: Bow To Me**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Helena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, here it is, everyone~! This is another story of the "A Tengu's Desire" series. But…this will _kinda_ be the last one cause I have another idea in mind. Please enjoy~!**

Helena clenches her fist as she just stares at the photos that's been sent to her by a mysterious person. It's been about 2 weeks since Kokooro got kidnapped and now this mysterious woman has got another girl as well. She's been trying to search for this woman for weeks, but neither Hayate nor Hayabusa could track her. This frustrates her so much. She is really worried about her little sister, Kasumi and the other girls who were kidnapped. She can't wait any longer, so she decides to look for them herself.

But during those two weeks, her assistant, Marie Rose has gone absent at some point. Maybe during the middle of the first week? Helena wasn't so sure herself. She tried contacting her, but got no reply at all. And for the next few days, she tried again and again, but no reply from the petite girl. It is then that Helena came to the conclusion that something happened to her. Anger boils up within her as she grits her teeth and swipes away the photos, making them scatter everywhere. This woman HAS to be stopped once and for all so she can save her little sister and the rest of the girls. This office has been quiet for far too long.

She gets up from her desk and heads outside, where it's pitch black. She'll go search for her right now, no rest until she finds her. The waiting has gone long enough. However, as she walks along the path, at the corner of her eye, she sees a woman with long black hair and wearing an office lady outfit that consists of a white buttoned up shirt that leaves a few buttons unbuttoned, showing off her black bra and a short blue skirt with black thigh high stockings with black high heels. Helena glares at the woman as she just chuckles.

"Looking for your little sister, I see?" she says. "I think we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name's Nyotengu."

"Helena Douglas."

"I know. You're all over the news," Nyotengu says.

"Yes. I also know you kidnapped my little sister and Kasumi. So, tell me where she is."

The raven haired woman chuckles. "Let's just say….Kokoro-chan's having her fun with her new friends. She's in a safe and peaceful place."

"Tell me where she is."

Nyotengu shrugs. "My, my. Aren't we insistant? Just calm yourself."

"I won't be calm!" Helena's anger keeps on rising as she clenches her fist. She has no patience for this woman anymore. She stomps toward her and grabs her by the shirt. "Tell me! Where is she!?" She throws her down on the ground, stomps toward her, grabs her again and punches her in the face. She then knees her in the stomach, punches her again and throws her against the wall. Helena huffs as Nyotengu struggles to her feet.

"Kokoro probably doesn't remember you," she says with a sly grin.

Helena growls as she stomps toward her, grabs her by the collar once again and punches her again, one in the face and then another in the stomach. Nyotengu stumbles away, but Helena quickly catches her again.

"Now that's the Helena-sama they gave medals to," Nyotengu groans as she is thrown on the ground.

The French woman kicks her down and then punches her in the face to make her stay down. Helena doesn't know her own strength since she's so angry. She pulls out a gun from her pocket and grabs Nyotengu's face.

"Open your mouth," she demands. "Come on! Open it! That's it." She puts the gun inside the woman's mouth. "You going to tell me where she is now?"

There is muffling from the gun in her mouth.

"What's that?" Helena pulls it out and leans closer. "Say it again."

"I….I…I'll take you….t-to the house…" Nyotengu says in a raspy voice.

"You're going to take me right now," Helena points the gun to her face.

Suddenly, she feels something stab her neck. She flinches as she turns back to see who did it, but her vision blurs quickly and feels dizzy all of a sudden. Nyotengu gets up with a help of someone. The last thing Helena hears is laughter from the raven haired woman.

 ****Later****

Helena's eyes flutter open, her vision being blurry at first. When it all clears, she finds herself in a strange room with a large bed beside her. She looks down to see a strange outfit on her. What she is wearing is a office lady outfit, but not the same as Nyotengu's. Instead, it consists of a one piece black dress with a red tie on her chest, plus black fishnet stockings with red high heels. She looks around the room and notices a television in front of her. She starts to stand up when she notices her wrists are tied up. Panic quickly switches on as she frantically looks around for a way to get out.

"Help!" she screams. "Someone help me!"

The door opens, startling her for a moment. There stands Nyotengu with a grin on her face.

"I see you're awake~" she says.

"Nyotengu!?"

"Told you I'd take you to this place," the raven haired woman says. "Only, I'd have to put you to sleep in order for me to do that. I just had to wait for the right moment~"

"Y-you mean…"

"Right. If I were to fight you, you would be harder to target."

"Where's Kokoro!?" Helena shouts. "Where is she!?"

"Relax, dearie~" Nyotengu turns on the television and the screen shows her little sister with the rest of the girls. They are gathered around her, touching, kissing and licking every part of her body they could possibly find with Kokoro smiling and enjoying every bit of it.

"Kokoro!" Helena runs up towards the TV. "Wh-what have you done to her!?"

"Can't you see?" Nyotengu says. "I told you she's having fun with her new friends. Oh, I didn't tell you about that little imp of yours." She switches channels and it shows Marie Rose and Honoka making love in the next room. "She and Honoka-chan are having the time of their life. They even confessed their love for each other during that time."

"No…" Helena cannot believe what she is seeing. Her little sister and Marie Rose were turned into sex slaves?

Nyotengu approaches the French Woman and caresses her cheek while leaning close to her. "Now, let me teach YOU the meaning of pleasure, Helena-sama. I want us to be alone together first before getting to know the other girls."

"No way!" Helena objects. "I refuse to have sex with someone who's only kidnapping people just to satisfy her own desires!"

"It's just what I do~" Nyotengu shrugs. She undoes her tie and pulls down her collar to expose her breasts. "Oh, my~! What nice chest you have~! Just like the last time when I made love to you."

Helena winces at Nyotengu groping and pinching her nipple. "Stop it! Let me go so I can rescue my sister and the others!"

"I told you," Nyotengu whispers in her ear. "They are having too much fun to leave. They'd rather serve me."

"That's because…ahhhh…you made them do it! They didn't want to do this, but they didn't have any choice!" Helena shouts.

"So? What do you want them to do about it?" Nyotengu continue to fondle her breasts.

Helena has nothing to say when the raven haired woman leans in to kiss her on the lips. The blonde's eyes widen in surprise as their tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans being heard from both of them. There is nothing she can do at this time. Nyotengu lowers her hand to remove her red panties and fondle her wet womanhood.

"You're getting turned on by my groping, aren't you~?" Nyotengu says after pulling away from the kiss briefly and then diving in for some more.

The kissing continues until they pull away to catch their breath, but Nyotengu still continues to fondle her pussy until she inserts her two fingers inside, moving them around a bit, making the French woman whimper and cry out in pleasure. Nyotengu spreads out her legs wider so that she can have better room. She lets go of her breasts to move over between her legs to have her "meal". She nibbles, licks and kisses her clit a bit before going to full on licking her wet pussy. Helena whimpers, moans and cries out in pleasure at every touch from Nyotengu's skillful tongue.

"Does it feel good~?" the raven haired woman says.

"No way!" Helena defies. "I'll never feel good from the likes of you!"

"Oh, you will soon~" Nyotengu stands up and walks over toward the night stand. "I guess that means I'll have to push harder." She opens a drawer to take out a purple vibrating dildo.

"Wh-what is that!? What is that!?" the French woman cries.

"Don't worry~" Nyotengu says as she kneels down to her level. "This will spice things up." She inserts the dildo inside her womanhood, earning a loud cry from Helena.

"This…this feeling…aahhh!" she moans. "The vibration inside my….haaaah….aahhhh~!"

"Fufu~! Now does it feel good~?" Nyotengu coos as she moves the dildo back and forth. Hearing Helena's moans turns her on as well. "Don't worry. You're not alone." She begins to fondle her own breasts under that buttoned up shirt. "You do this while I touch myself, okay~?" She guides Helena's hand towards the dildo and hold it. "That's it."

Helena grips the vibrating dildo and moves it back and forth while Nyotengu removes her own panties and fondles her own pussy while groping her own breast at the same time. She cannot help but get turned on from Helena's wonderful moans and cries of pleasure that she wants to touch herself due to that. Both women start moaning loudly and crying out in pleasure. Helena finds that she cannot stop doing this to herself for some reason. She feels that her body is moving on its own. Is she realizing that it feels good after all? As much as she wants to deny that it doesn't, she just cannot stop enjoying this vibrating dildo inside her pussy. Nyotengu is enjoying herself as well, fondling her breast and pussy at a much faster rate, feeling that she's going to reach her limit soon. Helena as well.

"Oh, no!" the blonde cries. "I'm gonna cum…I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Let's cum together!"

Pretty soon, they are at their limit and both of them climax, squirting out love juices on the floor and Helena collapses in exhaustion. Nyotengu pants heavily, but regains her strength minutes later as she crawls towards the blonde.

"We're not done yet, dearie~" she coos. "Come with me."

Within a few minutes, all of their clothing is off except for their thigh high stockings they have on. Nyotengu rubs her hands on Helena's soft skin with a soft giggle up and down and towards her large breasts to give them a good grope before moving one hand down to fondle her pussy. Helena can do nothing but take the gentle touches the raven haired woman is giving her. Nyotengu leans in to nip and lick her nipples a little, making the French woman let out a sexy moan before the raven haired woman licks her tummy and then kisses and licks her neck next.

"Your skin," she says. "It's so smooth and soft, Helena-sama~."

"Stop…" Helena starts before the raven haired woman leans in to kiss her on the lips briefly to cut her off.

"I won't stop," Nyotengu coos. "You're stuck with me now. And we're about to make love right now." She intertwines her hands with hers. "Shall we~?"

Helena turns away for a bit. However many times she wants to defy her, it won't save her nor the raven haired woman would let her escape. Like she said, since she's here with Nyotengu, she might as well get used to it. Nyotengu leans in to kiss the French woman on the lips again with their tongues meeting and caressing each other shortly after. They pull away with a string of saliva connecting to both of their bottom lips. Nyotengu lifts Helena's left leg and puts it against her body as she scoots closer, making their pussies close gaps with each other until they touch.

"See if you like this, Helena-sama~" Nyotengu coos and with that, she starts to move her hips, rubbing her pussy against hers.

Helena lets out a sexy moan once again, jerking her head back and putting her hands on the sheets, clenching them. Nyotengu lets out a lyrical giggle while moving her hips back and forth and rubbing Helena's stocking clad leg against her body as she clings onto it. The blonde French woman cannot help but enjoy this as she is not resisting this kind of position.

"You look like you're enjoying it~!" Nyotengu says. "Did you change your mind~?"

Helena shakes her head as she lifts it up to look at the raven haired woman. "This…doesn't….feel good at all…."

"Then, I guess I have no choice." The raven haired woman lets go to put two fingers on Helena's forehead. A yellow glow appears on her fingers and transfers to the blonde's head. By then, the French woman's eyes become hazy and she cracks a lewd smile. "There, that'll make things a lot better."

As she continues to move her hips, Helena jerks her head back, letting out more sexy moans. "Oh, man! Ahhhhh…..yes….oh, yes~! That feels very gooooood~!"

"Fufu~!" Nyotengu giggles. "You've become just like your sister." She kisses her on the forehead and both of them intertwine fingers. "Now let's do this together, shall we~?"

"Y-yes…let's~!" Helena replies, squeezing Nyotengu's hands tightly.

The two move their hips back and forth, rubbing their pussies together non-stop, having smiles on their faces and kissing here and there with their breasts bouncing up and down at the movement. Helena no longer has the will to control herself due to the intense amount of pleasure she's been given. In fact, she doesn't want to control herself. She just gave into the pleasure of Nyotengu and that's just fine with her. Both of them move faster and faster as Helena wraps both arms around her partner as they are reaching their limit.

"Helena-sama….let's cum together…once again!" Nyotengu says.

The blonde nods as she clings onto the raven haired woman as they thrust their hips faster and faster until they reach their climax. Love juices squirt on the bed as both of them pull away, panting with Helena collapsing on her side. Nyotengu manages to stroke her blonde hair with a smile on her face.

"It only has begun, Helena-sama," she says. "There is plenty more to come."

 ****Hours Later****

In a larger room on a larger bed, Helena is being touched by Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji and Mai while Kokoro is across from her, being touched by Nyotengu, Honoka and Marie Rose. During those long hours of being licked, kissed and touched, Helena and Kokoro just stare at each other with lewd smiles as they beg for more. Neither girl can stop enjoying the pleasure, whether it's on each other or being touched by another girl. Helena and Kokoro manage to crawl towards each other, intertwining hands with one another.

"Onee-sama…." Kokoro breathes.

"Oh, Kokoro~" Helena coos as both of them share a passionate brief kiss before pulling away to continue being touched by the girls around them.

Nyotengu pulls away to let Honoka and Marie do the honors while she watches her servants touch, kiss and lick Helena and Kokoro. She licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Yes~" she says. "This is my world of yuri. This is my paradise. Keep going, my young pets~! Make sure both of them enjoy it fully~!"

"Yes, Nyo-sama!" a chorus of the maidens who are touching both of the half-sisters is heard throughout the room.

Helena just looks at her younger sister. "Kokoro…Kokoro, my dear~!"

"Yes, Onee-samaaaaa~!" Kokoro jerks her head back, letting out a sexy moan. "It feeeels sooooo goood~!" Honoka nips at her nipple while Marie gropes her other breast.

They manage to come closer once more to kiss one another while the other girls touch them in all sorts of places, sometimes placing dildos inside their pussies to make things better.

"Onee-sama…~!" Kokoro moans as soon as she pulls away. "Onee-sama…I love you~! I love you so much!"

"Me, too! You're my precious little sister and I love you more than….anything!"

"Then lets…haaahh….ahhhh…let's cum together~!" Kokoro says, hugging her older half sister. "Please~!"

"Of course, my dear~!" Helena replies. "Cum with your older sister, Kokoro~!"

And when they have reached their limit, they arch their backs, screaming in pleasure, squirting out love juices, wetting the bed in the process. Nyotengu applauds for everyone's effort. As Helena and Kokoro collapse on the bed, Nyotengu crawls on the bed and strokes their hair.

"Very well done, my pets~" she says. "Now, serve me everyone. Touch your mistress to your heart's content~!"

All of them rise and bow. "As you wish, Nyo-sama~!"

As soon as everyone is gathered around the raven haired woman, all of them dive in to kiss, lick and touch and feel wherever they want to touch with Nyotengu smiling a wide smile, enjoying every little bit of pleasure she receives. She cannot be any happier than she already is right now. She has fulfilled her desire to create her own yuri harem and have them do her every whim. And the maidens around her are happy as well, not only serving their mistress, but discovering their own desires of pleasure.

They have accomplished a tengu's desire.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, this is kind of the last one since I have nothing for Hitomi x Leifang nor Tina, Lisa or Mila. I just…I don't know what to do with those girls. I think this is enough for Nyo's harem, don't you agree? If you have any ideas, let me know.**

 **What took so long to write this one is because I have to think hard on the scenarios, what lemon scenes to put in as well as how Nyo will make love to the maiden she captures.**

 **So, please, please write a long and detailed reviews~! I worked hard on this one as you can see.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
